A bracket of this kind is, for example, a clamp for fastening a connecting lead to a ground rod or electrode. In such a known clamp the web and the receiving member are made of copper alloy, by casting, die casting, thermopressing or from an extruded profile. The receiving member surrounds an opening in which the ground electrode and the connecting lead are arranged in common and firmly clamped together by the screwthreaded element in the form of a bolt extending in the opening of the receiving member. By using die-casting or one of the other above-mentioned methods, the clamp is expensive.